Megaman Zero Fanfic: Return of the Legend
by 0XCiel4VR
Summary: My very first fanfic. please take this easy since im new here. this fanfic includes the following categories Action, Humor , Adventure, and last but not least. R-O-M-A-N-C-E I also made this since there's noticably, no...you know...that much of ZeroXCiel...yes i love the pair.. :3 EDIT: There's a surprise at the last chapter. which is gonna take a while, :P
1. MMZ: Return of the Legend: The Incident

MMZ: Return of the Legend

"Ciel...Believe in Me!"

"Zeroooo!"

Those were the last words heard from the Ex-Maverick Hunter, There he was, on Ragnarok, tossing his life away without a second chance, better to sacrifice one Robot than a million, or maybe even a billion of innocent Reploids and Humans, He never thought twice about his life, he already risked his life destroying Copy X, trying to stop the Missile where Omega was in, Destroying his Original Body, otherwise Omega, and now he was on a space station about to crash to Area Zero, which is a Human settlement, who fled from Neo Arcadia since Weil took over.

"You fool! you gave away your last chance of living! now your inevitable death is coming closer, not just yours, ALL OF THOSE PITIFUL HUMANS WILL SUFFER FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE TO ME!"

"Weil, you really are a fool aren't you, I don't think I'm the fool around here, I think you are the one, killing millions of innocent humans, and just giving up into your stupid, insane, ideals."

"HA! ME? INSANE?!" His voice was not like a human, he lost his sanity, he's filled with pure revenge, he wasn't a normal human, not quite dead, not quite alive, he just had one goal left in his mind: "revenge"

"WHAT MAKES YOU SO SPECIAL!? YOU'RE JUST A PIECE OF SCRAP METAL, WHO CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER ANYTHING ABOUT HIS OWN PAST!?"

"Hmph, nothing...nothing makes me special, however, what I'm sure about is," His grip on his Z-Saber getting Tighter.  
"I'm not a insane, delusional, old man! you, you don't understand what Humans feel, you may be one, sure, but...you're just another Maverick to dispose of, Mavericks before, they were just Reploids who caused harm to humans!"  
"!?, How, How do you know that!?"

"?...wait...i...i remember?..."

"HAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE RECALLING YOUR OLD MEMORIES BACK NOW ARE YOU!? NOW YOU'LL REMEMBER THE PAIN YOU FELT BEFORE!"

"...I...do remember it...Grgh...Enough Talk! We settle this now!"

"HAHAHA! TIME TO PERISH, YOU PIECE OF SC-"

He dashed and sliced at one of the Tubes connected to Weil, damaging him...a little.

"GRR...WHY YOU...PESKY LITTLE!"

He didn't answer back, now he was just standing there, holding his Buster Gun, waiting for Weil's move.

Weil attacked, shooting a horn that was connected to him, Zero dodged it and slashed at Weil's glass, causing a crack.

"Heheh"

"? What's so funny?"

Weil began glowing, before Zero realised it, he's been blasted by a giant laser.

"GAH!"

Zero checked his side, he had a bad damaged side,

Weil didn't stop, he shot the laser at Zero, who dodged it narrowly,

Zero just stared at Weil, his eyes showing determination, and for the first time since a century, worry.

Zero managed to catch a glimpse at the ground, In exactly 60 Seconds, there's not gonna be enough time for Ragnarok to break apart!

"(DAMN! IF I DON'T FINISH THIS SOON, BILLIONS ARE GONNA DIE,)"

"HAHAHA, WHAT'S THE MATTER ZERO!?"

"!" Zero narrowly dodged another beam.

45 seconds before they reach the atmosphere"

Zero discarded his Buster Gun, getting his Z-Knucle ready.

30.

Zero dashed at Weil, dodging energy balls which spreaded,

25.

"No, I'm not going to let Ciel die, I'm not going to let her suffer a fate worse than Iris!"

20.

"WEEIIIIL!" Zero leaped into the air directly in front of Weil's face. Starting to unleash a flurry of punches.

"No, NO, NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

The Glass broke and shatered to pieces.

10.

"THIS IS IT WEIL, GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

9.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

8.

"How...how could you do...a scrap of metal...defeat...me...a...human"

7...6...5...

Zero, ready to unleash one last punch to the core,

"Simple, because...I...I have a promise to keep to X."

4...3...2...

"And..."

1...

"Because of Ciel" Unleashing a punch, breaking the core...

0...

(Back at the Resistance Trailer)

Operator: "Ragnarok...is...breaking apart..."

"Ragnarok has entered the atmosphere. Most of it will burn on entry... Impact with Area Zero has been averted. Mission... sucessful..."

Ciel: "Z...Zero...can...you...hear me?...Respond...Zero...Respond!"

the Operator, at this point, looking at Ciel.

"ZERO!...PLEASE...RESPOND..ZERO! ZERO! PLEASE, RESPOND!"

*static*

"Miss Ciel, the connection has been lost, even if he could hear you, he can't respond."

"Z...Zero...this...can't be...it just has to be a bad dream...No...NO...NO!"

"Miss Ciel! Wait!...where could she be going to..."

Ciel was running quickly to the settlement, fighting back her emotion...

"Look, shooting stars!"

"Those aren't shooting stars, those are pieces of Ragnarok, He saved us!"

"We're all saved!"

"*Pant* *Pant* He...he saved us..." Ciel said.  
Neige, at this point, wondering if Ciel also...

"Ciel, are you...alright?"

"Hm? oh...yeah..I am...He saved us...why should i feel bad?"

"He's still out there...and one day he'll come back to us!"

"(Zero...)"

Ciel dashed through the settlement...

"Ciel...(is it true...that she...fell for...)"

Ciel arrived at the tree, exhausted...then she suddenly dropped to her knees and started crying. not tears of joy, not because they were saved, but because she lost the one she cared about most...Zero...tears of sorrow.

"Z...ZEROOOOOOO!"

after a while she stopped crying, stood up, looking into the sky,

"Zero... You believed in us... Now it's our turn to show you that your faith in us was not misplaced... Watch Zero... I'll make this world a better place... One where...humans and reploids can walk hand in hand, living in peace... Just...just come back someday..please...I...I...Lo...believe in you..."

That's it for now, hope you enjoyed it guys!


	2. MMZ: Return of the Legend: Awakening

Megaman Zero fanfic: Return of the Legend (Part 2).

Awakening.

...

…..

It was just total silence in the area where Zero fell down to. His body's system has been shut down….it looked like the end for Zero….but fortunately it wasn't…He died many times in the past….somehow coming back…..and this time….it wouldn't be any different…..or could it? Considering his body has changed to a copy, it was possible that his unique design in his previous body 's effectiveness has been reduced.

Then…..there was a light….a Cyber elf's light…..It was Mother Elf…and then there was 2 cyber elf beside Mother elf….it was X and Elpizo…

Elpizo: "Zero…..Mother Elf. Do you think you have enough energy to revive him?"

X: "Elpizo….even if Mother Elf doesn't have enough energy after giving me energy to remain in this world and never fade away again, there's three of us…and all we need to do is revive one hero."

"I suppose you have a point there….plus, it would be a shame if Ciel lost his precious knight in shining armor just when Reploids and Humans finally united in peace."

"Yes….it is actually a shame…..I've lost Zero many times in the past, and he would keep on coming back…one way or another… I'm sure I know just how devastated Ciel is now…"

"Lost Zero multiple times eh? *chuckles*"

"What's so funny?"

"Well…if he died multiple times repeatedly and came back, how about we do more than just revive him?"

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is, how about we don't just give him back his life, how about we make him Stronger than before and give him back his entire memories.…and actually…..let him stay with his "Princess"."

X just stared at Elpizo with a strange look on his face.

"What? Something bothering you?"

Before X could reply, Mother Elf interrupted

Mother Elf: "Shouldn't we revive Zero now?"

X: "I Suppose….."

Elpizo: "Yes…we wouldn't want Ciel to suffer longer waiting for Zero now would we?"

Mother Elf and X just stared at Elpizo.

Elpizo: "What?"

X: "…..er…..nothing…let's just revive Zero now can we?"

Mother Elf: "uhhhhh…..Yes…"

They focused their energy on Zero…Restoring his System's Power….

X: "That should do enough, should we hide?"

Elpizo: "We will, however we'll guide Zero on his way back to the Resistance Base.

"Oh…and is this somehow related to Zero and Ciel uniting together?"

"What of course not! Okay….maybe a little."

" ⌐⌐ '

"^^ ' ehehe…."

Zero's eyes started to open….

"…"

"…"

"…"

"nnnn…..nnnn….gr….huh?"

Zero stood up, looking around

"Where am I? and What Happened?"

"Simple….we revived you"

Zero stared up quickly to spot the Three Cyber Elves

X: "ELPIZO! YOU IDIOT! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GUIDE HIM AND HIDE NOT TELL HIM WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

"Well how do we do that then Metal Pants?"

"Oh no you didn't! If I had my body right now I swear I would've been hitting you on your head right now!"

"Hahaha!"

"Just what's going on here X?!" Zero interrupted.

"Huh? Oh, well you see Zero, you managed to stop Ragnarok from crashing to Area Zero…however with the cost of your life….and then we-"

"We Revived you!" Elpizo Interrupted"

"You know, Elpizo, That's just rude…Interrupting me while I was speaking to my best friend…oh right, because YOU wanted ZERO and CIEL to UNITE TOGETHER AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER, RIGHT?"

Elpizo, who blushed at this point (well no he technically isn't since he's a Reploid and Reploids can't blush but he would if he could."

"Sh….SHUSH! DON'T LET HIM KNOW!"

Zero at this point, staring at the 2 Cyber-Elves quarreling like 2 little babies fighting over a lollipop, was starting to chuckle a bit…

"HOW DARE YOU LET HIM KNOW, YOU INSOLENT SICKO!"

"Oh Really? Like it's my Fault not listening to Ciel and then getting struck with a sharp blow to your pride!"

"Oh, You don't know how pa-

"The two of you cyber elves are acting like lil' babies for crying out loud!" Mother Elf Interrupted.

"Listen, X, you know Zero has gone through a lot of trouble trying to save the world from one stupid insane old mechanical man right? And Elpizo, you know it was your fault for releasing me and break X's body, which HE could've entered to be a Reploid right?"

"….yes….we know that…"Mother".." They said together in Unison starting to Laugh

"heh…hehehe…Haha…Hahahaha…HAHAHAHAHAHAH….BUWAHAHAH AHAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA "MAMA" ELF…FEED ME…GAHAHAHAHAHA"

"(what is wrong with these Ex-Reploids?)

Zero: "….uhhh, I wouldn't want to be mean here or in a rush, but….can you guys help me find my helmet and guide me back to the resistance…considering I still have a malfunctioned leg and a missing arm right?"

"Oh, sorry, we forgot to fix those parts…."

"⌐⌐"

Meanwhile…..

"*sigh* it's just not the same…..with out Zero." Ciel said staring at Zero's Helmet."

"Ciel….." Cerveau said….

"We all know you miss Zero….but he's gone with X and Elpizo…."

"I know….i just….want to hear him…and see him again….not in a nightmare..like the past 4 days since we were saved."

"*sigh" I thought you would say that, therefore I managed to record some of his voice….and you can try one last time to see if the connection works"

"*sniff* thank you…..Cerveau….."

"No Problem….(Ciel, a wonderful person, even she has sorrows deep down within her.)"

Hope you enjoyed! P.S Can anyone teach me how to add chapters to the story? getting confused with the instructions.


	3. Ciel's Surprise

MMZ: Return of the Legend: Ciel

Ciel, just walking through the base since they went back to the resistance base since Ragnarok broke, went inside her room, and started making some Diary, regarding about what happened, and also noticed the note saying: "The recorded sounds of Zero which...I recorded in case you'll want it, is just in your computer, simply go to your Documents and you'll find it there. -Cerveau"

"Okay, now that i think about it, that is a little bit creepy, knowing i want to hear Zero's Voice.

Entry # 1 : Ragnarok destroyed, and Zero gone.

_Ragnarok broke apart, He, he saved us, everyone was happy, they were glad they were saved. I was really hoping, to spend my entire life with Zero, It wasn't really...what I wanted...I wanted him to stay with us...life was hard without Him, to be honest, i was even researching if there could be anyway where i could somehow remove, or delay death, at least. just to stay with him, I...I'll show Zero, that his faith...in us...was not wasted, I'll make the world better, where Reploids and Humans can stay together, united,_

_-Ciel._

meanwhile

"Come on Zero, you're almost there, just go through that ledge and you should see the resistance base,"

"I know i know, but, what's with the Mavericks? I mean come on I dealt with like a hundred mavericks on our way here."

"hmph! Complaining about hundred of Mavericks when i took on million all by myself and only complained when i retired half of them, :C"

"...er..."

Elpizo: "Awkward."

"Shut up..."

Back at the Resistance

"Miss Ciel!"

"AAAH!" Ciel fell from her Chair, with fear.

"D...Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry Miss Ciel but i have some bad news!"

"?"

"There's a bunch of Mavericks coming to our way!"

"Mavericks? How!?"

"I...I don't know! What do we do?"

"Guard the Front! and the rest will guard the rear!"

"Okay!"

"(Zero, please...tell me you're out somewhere...)"

Back to Zero

X: "This isn't good."

Zero: "? What's not good?"

"Mavericks, they're heading to the Resistance!"

"What!? NO! CIEL! DAMN IT HURRY UP I'M NOT GOING TO LET THEM ALL DIE!" Zero Dashed to the Resistance.

"You heard Zero, Let's hurry!"

Elpizo: " Gotcha! Hold on, Mavericks at 6 o'clock!"

"!?"

There was an entire horde of following X, Mother Elf, and Elpizo,

"Zero will have to wait, we can't let Zero have more difficulty dealing with these."

Back at the Resistance (Again.)

"Guard the base with your lives!"

"How are there Mavericks again!?"

"There's too many of them! We need back up!"

"Try to stall some time!"

"AAGH!"

"Oh no! One of our members been injured! Someone! Help him!"

One of the were about to finish off the poor resistance member when one of the shot it.

"? huh?"

"What is that doing!? Taking down his allies!?"

"NOOOOOO!" A bunch of were about to finish Ciel off.

"Miss Ciel!"

...

"Huh?"

There in front of Ciel's eyes. stood a Crimson Reploid, Damaged, but still ready to fight, holding on to a Green Saber.

"Z-Z-Zero!"

Zero twirled to cut down another , then another, and another, till none were left except 1.

"Hmph, Mavericks, even they don't know when to stop" Zero slashed at the remaining one but it Dodged.

"What!? Trying to play with me huh? Hmph,"

"Stop!"

"Did you just, tell me to stop?"

Suddenly the last began glowing while walking towards Zero.

"Why do you think I would be helping you out, Blonde boy?"

"That voice, I think, I heard that before."

"Simple.." he stopped glowing, "It's me, your old partner." The Reploid that appeared in front of Zero's very eyes shocked him.

"A-Axl?"

Hope you Enjoyed! (P.S Learned how to Add Chapters already.)


	4. An old friend returns

Megaman Zero Fanfic: Return of the Legend

"Axl?"

Ciel: "Zero, who's Axl?"

Axl: "Yeesh Zero, you couldn't spare enough time to tell her about me?"

"He was in hibernation."

"Oh...So?"

"He lost his memory during the hibernation."

"Uhuh.."

Zero: "You don't understand a single thing she's saying, do you?"

"Nope...^^"

" -_- ' Somehow I'm not surprised. "

"Zero! Ciel! Are you Guys Alright?"

"X, what took you so long?"

Axl: "X? You mean it's the three of us again?"

"Oh, so you don't consider the others as part of the team?"

"I was referring to US only...they weren't in the our old spot right, Green Circled man? :3"

"What are you, Oh no you didn't!"

"Haha! Try and Catch me Green Circled Blonde!"

X: "Guys! Guys! Calm down! We just reunited! Yeesh, also, How did you get here Axl?"

"Oh, that...heh, I'm keeping that a secret."

Elpizo: "Who in Neo Arcadia's Shrine is that?"

"I'm Axl, nice to meet you?"

"Oh, I'm Elpizo, former leader of the Resistance,"

Zero: "Sure you were, till you got seduced by Dark, or rather, Mother Elf's Power"

Axl: "What are you guys talking about?"

"Wait, you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"...You so don't remember everything, don't you?"

"Ehhhhhhhhhh, Crap."

Ciel: "Mind if i may speak?"

"Sure, why not?"

"First of all, who are you? Second, how are you back here Zero?"

"Wow, guess you must've been through alot huh Zero?"

"Oh no he just simply lay down and continued resting while Mavericks killed themselves cause he was that handsome."

"..."

Elpizo: "AHAH! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KN-"

X: "Elpizo! SHUT...THE...NEO...ARCADIAN...UP!"

"eheh, Sorry."

Zero: "Excuse me? what do you mean, because i was that "handsome"."

Ciel: "Whoops did i say that out loud? Ehehehe...hehe...he...hr...hrrrrrrrrrr."

Random Resistance Soldier: " Because she has a-"

"SHUT IT!"

"Because she-"

"SHUT UP!"

"..."

"Okay, now that he's qu-"

"BECAUSE SHE HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!"

"DANG IT I TOLD YOU TO SH- Oh boy... 0/0"

Everyone at this point was just staring at Ciel with a strange expression on their face (Except Elpizo he's actually drooling."

Zero: "Uhh...okay this is starting to get awkward for me and Ciel...can we have some private time?"

"Sure...I...guess.."

Elpizo still staring at them.

Zero: "Okay seriously can we just go now?"

Ciel: "Yes please!"

Zero and Ciel walked into the base... (Yes everyone was staring at them,)

Hoped you enjoyed!


	5. Confession

Megaman Zero: Return of the Legend.

Confession...

While Zero and Ciel were walking through the base, Zero asked,

"So Ciel, I, a Robot, I'm also getting confused, Why did you exactly blush?"

Ciel, now blushing yet again.

"Look Ciel, if this question disturbs you in ANY way, no need to answer it."

"Well, uhm, I'm only disturbed since we're not alone for the first fact, and second, we have some

Kids following us." Making herself clear by pointing Alouette, Menart and Perroquiet play with each other.

"Oh, uh, okay. So let's discuss this on the rooftop?"

"Yes please."

On their way, they've been greeted by, well...every resistance member there is, with a few members, such as Naomi, Faucon, Hirondelle and Autruche surprised to see Zero, and a certain old reploid who mistaken Zero and Ciel as "A new bunch of WhipperSnappers". making the duo laugh a bit.

Once they were on the rooftop, it was already Sunset. then Zero asked Ciel:

"So, if I may return to my previous question, why did you exactly blush?"

"Well, Humans blush when embarassed."

"I know, what I mean is, why blush madly? it was just a simple sarcastic reply wasn't it?"

"Well...yes...it is...but... there's another more related reason why I blushed heavily."

"Oh and before that, is it true, that you started to feel horrible after my "death"?

"Huh?" Ciel now blushing again at this point "Wh-Who told you that?"

"Menart."

"...Well he is a mischief-maker, so I really should've expected that coming.."

"Ciel, so...what? was it true?"

"Oh, well...*gulp* (Oh man I'm in deep trouble, what if he Rejects me? What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks it's weird, a Human falling for a century old robot?)"

"...I'm waiting."

"Y-Yes...it's...it's true..."

"And you were blushing because this is somehow related to this emotion known as..."

"?"

"Love?"

Ciel at this point was blushing like MAD and she even had a nosebleed.

"Uh...Ciel...you're bleeding."

"Huh? Oh..OH...Uhhhhhhhh. Don't Mind that.. do you have a tissue?"

Zero passed Ciel a Tissue.

"So...is that it?"

"..."

...

...

...

"Y-Yes..YES..YES! IT'S TRUE! I KNOW IT SOUNDS STUPID BUT IT'S TRUE! PLEASE, DON'T FEEL AWKWARD ABOUT IT! I...I...I LOVE YOU!"

Ciel embraced Zero so much and started crying on Zero so much after she has just confessed her love for Zero.

"..."

"...You...you're disappointed aren't you."

"...No..."

Ciel stopped crying after Zero just said no.

"W-What?"

"No...that's what I said...listen well to me Ciel..."

Zero held on to Ciel's hands and they looked at each other directly in the eyes.

"I'm...Sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Acting cold towards you all, I may have looked determined, unworried, and uncaring about you all, but that's only on the outside...I, too, also had feelings towards everyone around me, espescially you, Ciel...I didn't have the "Acquaintance" Feeling towards you...I've been isolating myself from everyone since I awakened, I've had only the most painful memories that time, but ever since you guys came, I felt like i was in the family, I had feelings, but I never showed them, like being locked up in a dark, cold, room with the key in front of me, I moved away from the key since I was afraid that you guys would reject me. I was wrong, instead of the key just staying there or moving away from me, it went to me, when I touched the key, I felt joy, happiness, warmth, peace, and love within me. when that key unlocked that door, that's when I realised I wasn't alone, I had you all with me. and you know what Ciel?" Zero's face moving closer Ciel's face.

Zero whispered: "You were the key...and I, love you also."

Ciel at this point, was crying again, not tears of sorrow this time, it was tears of joy, she was relieved she would get rejected by Zero, her "Knight in Shining Armor".

"Ciel, you're one of a kind, I know you felt weird, but I found it fine, Neige also fell for Craft, unfortunately he had to "shut down" because of what he has done."

Then, the moment all of you were waiting for (or atleast most of you,) they finally hugged and kissed each other sweetly.

"I'm...happy that you're here with me Zero."

"So am I, I'm happy to have you here with me Ciel."

Hope you enjoyed! (Especially you Elpizo staring at them behind a wall.)

BANG! "HEY HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SHOOTING!"

"Heh, Elpizo, you really did think of this didn't you?"

"Well...I suppose...sorry for being a stalker."

"Meh, it's fine, just don't tell this to anyone or else you're going to be in deep trouble, especially X if you tell him you'll regr-"

Ciel: "Zero...come on, let's give our cyber elf friend a break."

"okay...I suppose..."

"Hehehehehe...Hahaha..HAHAHA...HAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	6. Trouble

Megaman Zero: Return of the Legend: Trouble.

After the moment Zero and Ciel has shared, they went downstairs only to find everybody yelling "Congratulations!"

Zero/Ciel: "AAAAAAH!"

X: "Congratulations Zero!"

"What are you talking about?"

Axl: "Heh, don't think you can hide it, you and your girlfriend confessed!"

"Confessed? Dammit Elpizo!"

Elpizo: "I swear I didn't say anything!"

"Well who the heck could've told them if it wasn't YOU then?"

"Uhhh, let's see...uhm...sh*t."

"I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU!"

"OH NO NO NO! PLEASE! NO AAAAAH! ANYTHING BUT THE HAIR!"

Ciel: "Zero!"

"What?"

"There's still Menart."

"...Good point."

"I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T ME!"

"Want me to cut not only your hair?"

"*gulp*, no please...i'll behave now..."

"That's what i thought..."

Zero turned to Ciel.

"Well, now that our short lived secret is out, now what?"

"Well...there is a "specific" thing that X didn't tell you yet."

"X, got anything to say buddy?"

"Oh...well...ummm...Ciel, should I?"

Ciel nodded.

"Well..."

X whispers something to Zero.

"...You're joking me right?"

X stared at him.

"...Sh*t...Oh my Reploids, you got to be joking right? because there's no way in Ragnarok's crash that I...A ROBOT...COULD HAVE A...A..."

Before Zero could finish, The Brown Haired Operator bursted into the room

"Guys! There's something I need to show to you all!"

"What is it, Rouge?"

"Ge...Gosh, Zero! Don't say that aloud!"

"Haha! wait, where's Jaune?"

all of a sudden the Blond operator bursts into the room also and looks directly into Zero in the eye with fear and says harshly "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT!"

"._."

"Back to the main topic. what is it exactly you need to show? R-...er...Operator."

Ro...I mean the Brunette replies looking cold towards Zero says: "Remember when you crashed?"

"Yeah?"

"No one died there."

"What do you mean?"

"Craft is alive, he's in the settlement."

"That's it? that doesn't sound bad."

"So did...Weil."

"!"

"Weil!?"

"Yes, he somehow cameback, and so did Omega, Copy X, The Eight Judges and The Eight Einherjar Warriors also, with a Copy of Craft leading it."

"All that trouble, all of those troubles caused by Weil, and he still lives... Damn it!"

SYSTEM ALERT: INCOMING TRANSMISSION! INCOMING MESSAGE FROM: NEO ARCADIA

"BUWAHAHAHAHA! YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE THAT EASY TO DESTROY ME!?"

"So, you still didn't die, Weil."


	7. Volt Tigress

MMZ: Return of the Legend: Volt Tigress

"Hehe, surprised Zero?"

"Somehow I'm not surprised at all."

"So, it's not just you this time, it's also X and an some new friend of yours?"

"Correction: An old friend." Zero replied.

"Not that I'll need to worry, since we have a special surprise for you, those Mavericks you just fought, those were MY Mavericks!"

"So?" Zero asked unphased.

"That's not all, I managed to find a special source of energy that can make Reploids much more powerful!"

"Hmph, so is that supposed to be a challenge?" Zero asked sarcastically.

"We have 8 Troops invading your base! And they're all supplied with that so called energy!"

X: "It's always 8, 8 Mavericks every time." X mentioned somehow irritated yet glad.

"Guess I should clear things up should I? that energy I found, is called Supra Force Metal I believe."

This, widened Zero's, X's and Axl's Eyes "The Supra Force Metal!?"

Weil, now laughing like a Maniac "HAHAHAHA! That caught your attention now did it?"

"Weil, you have no clue just how dangerous that item is!" X shouted.

"BWAHAHAHA! Good Luck with dealing with all the Mavericks!"

The Screen turns off.

Zero: "Hmph, so, peace hasn't been achieved yet? was all our efforts wasted?"

Ciel grabbed Zero and told him: "Zero! our efforts are only wasted once we're all dead! Our Efforts has not been wasted yet!"

"...you're right...sorry.." Zero said sadly

"Zero..."looking into his eyes "I promise, once this is finished, peace will be restored." planting a small kiss on the cheek.

"T-thank you. Ciel." Zero said, cheered up a bit...then it just occured to the two that they weren't alone.

X: "uhhhh...we didn't see anything. uh...ehehe."

Mother Elf: "X, you do know that Elpizo has just fainted right?"

"Yeah, I know, I just plan to leave him there."

"We could use his help."

"*sigh* fine...but he better not gossip about Zero and Ciel."

These are the current Mavericks:

[Volt Tigress]

Ex skill: Static Cage: Imprisons the victims in a cage made with electricity.

Info: Used to supply the energy in Neo Arcadia, after becoming a Maverick, She started killing innocent reploids to "supposedly" support Copy X while killing humans silently.

[Frost Phoenix]

Ex Skill: Frost Burn: Freezes the victim then starts a fire withing the Ice.

Info: Was a guard before when there would be criminals or Mavericks, after becoming a Maverick, caused Wild Fires, Freezed innocent beings to death, or would burn lands.

[Machstar Leo]

Ex Skill: Quick Slashes: Would use his amazing speed to run around the opponent while slashing at them with out mercy.

Info: Used to compete in races, and was more of a prideful Reploid, after becoming a Maverick, would challenge people in races, with the cost of their lives and would steal things.

[Dark Eagle]

Ex Skill: Total Darkness: Would cause the entire area withing 3 miles to become pitch black, and due to his sharp eyes, can see through the darkness.

Info: There's no info known about this mysterious Reploid, only things known was that he was an assassin before, killing innocent Reploids and Humans.

Those are all.

"Wait" Axl said: "Didn't Weil say there was 8? you only showed four."

"Those were all the ones coming now."

"Hmph" Zero, leaning on a wall. "He's just holding back, He underestimates us."

X: " This won't be easy, Zero, they have the Supra Force Metal remember?"

"I know I know, so, does anybody know the weakness of them?"

"Well it looks like that Volt Tigress' Lightning Element would be effective against Frost Phoenix, which the Fire part of his Power to light up the Darkness caused by Dark Eagle. and his Ice part to freeze Machstar Leo, in the case we can't catch him, we could use Dark Eagle's Darkness ability to make Leo run blind, Possibly Injuring himself and we can easily freeze him then, that's if we can see properly, and if we use the Flame part of Frost Phoenix's Power, He'll see our position, so we can use it as bait."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? let's go!"

"Wait, let me come!" Ciel said running to Zero.

"No, you can't, it's too dangerous for you to handle."

"Ahem, I guess i almost forgot to mention I made a spare machine?"

"Hmm?"

Ciel stood back then lifted a device from her hand, it looked like a glove, she putted it on, then the Glove suddenly turned into an armor, which was modeled after Zero.

"Surprised?"

"A bit, I'll Admit."

Axl: "Hey, if you two lovebirds wouldn't mind, I'd like to blow some Mavericks' Heads off."

"You'll never change, will you Scarboy?"

"Heh, You bet'cha I won't!"

X: "Elpizo, wake up! We have to deal with Mavericks!"

Elpizo, fainted after seeing Zero and Ciel Kiss, woke up.

"Oh, Sorry, Let's go, Let's Commence Operation Hard Eight!"

"..."

"Really? You even need to give a name?"

"Hehehe,"

"Operator, teleport us to Volt Tigress' Location."

"Can't, it would be to risky to teleport directly Zero." Elpizo said,

"When I say that, I meant close to her area coordinates, not directly at her!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Transferring in 3...2...1...Transfer!"

Their Bodies were becoming Data, Transfering to Volt Tigress.

...

"Okay, So we're here, is there anyone else here?"

"Yes, there are in fact some people here, resuce them and we'll take care of them."

"Okay, so..." Zero said turning to look at Ciel. "You ready for your first mission?"

"Yes I am! I'll do whatever it takes to bring peace to Humans and Reploids."

"Okay, Sweetheart, but just be careful okay, you're human, there's no way you could be ressurected, I'm not going to let you die, okay?"

"Yes I will Zero, after just confessing to you, I wouldn't want to die now, would I?"

"Of Course not."

"Okay, shouldn't we come up with a Plan?"

"Crap, that's what we forgot to ask before we should've left. -_-"

"Okay, well, I'm not called a Scientist for no reason, right?" Ciel said Playfully.

"Heh, of course not, you must be the smartest one born, being able to build a Copy of X just by merely observing how they built the Four Guardians."

X: "Hold on Zero, but, If we're all here, Who's gonna guard the base? and, Human falling for a Reploid, shoot! Area Zero! What if they're just attacking our base to attack Area Zero!"

"You really didn't think I would just make one Armor would I?" Ciel told X."

"Ahhhhhhhh, so you made more for the Settlement and the Resistance Members I suppose, that's smart."

"Of course she is," Zero punched X on the shoulder. "She's the smartest, and prettiest girl I've ever seen in my entire life, which is almost like 300 centuries."

"Enough talk, gentlemen, now we have to stop Volt Tigress in order to achieve peace faster right?" Elpizo said.

"Yeah, and so that you can see Zero and Ciel get married, I suppose?" X said.

"Shut up."

"Alright, Lets move!"

Zero checked if there was anyone in sight, entering the steel door, as usual, he led first since he owned the melee weapon, Elpizo would scout ahead only, X would take down crowds, and Axl would Snipe, Ciel, on the other hand, watched their backs and would hack through systems if required.

"There, through that door!"

They enter the door, only to be encountered by more doors.

"Wait, why is there so many doors?" Axl asked curiously.

"Simple, to delay time, Operator, tell me, which door should we take?" Zero Commanded.

"Hold on, checking the area...okay, got it, go past 3 doors and cut a hole through the wall, there should be a switch that requires hacking, which I'll do."

"No, Let me do it." Ciel told to the Navigator.

"Okay Miss Ciel."

"This should be the spot." X shot at the wall, and the operator was right, it was a hidden door, except, there was no switch.

"Huh? no switch?" X was feeling stupid at this point.

"There's the switch, on the door." Axl pointed. "Looks like a Scanning device. I need to copy a sample."

"Why not try to use your form?" Elpizo mentioned to Axl."

"No, it won't work, It's only saved for a Specific Reploid, so we'll need to find a Reploid that looks diffrent from the rest." Ciel mentioned to everyone.

"Guess that means we're gonna have to fight a crowd right?" Axl asked, ready to shoot down Mavericks."

"Yes, good for you, not so good for us..." Ciel said with irratation.

"Okay, then." Axl shot the scanner. then the door opened.

"Or we could do that." Zero added. "Nice job Scarboy."

"No problem, Green Balled Lady." Axl said mockingly.

"Excuse me, but what's with the Green ball joke?" Ciel asked curiously.

"I'll tell you about it later Sweety, now, we take care of Volt."

They enter the door, fighting some mavericks, deactivating traps, until they reach the boss door.

"Okay, so all we have to do is some will distract, then we'll attack from behind, or we could attack together."

"I like the first suggestion more." a Voice said. From the darkness.

"Volt Tigress! Show yourself! X yelled into the dark. then sparks came out flying, the lights went on. and there stood, Volt Tigress, packed with electric claws, that's long and made out of Aluminum. Armor all over her slender body, and a tail which has a source of electricity on the end of it, color blue and has a yellow mark on the forehead, with white stripes allover her body. sharp green eyes. enough to pierce into your very soul...

"So, you finally arrived. it was about time, I was already planning on hunting you all down my self!" Volt Tigress taunted.

"Don't get cocky, you're outnumbered, 5 to 1." Axl said, being cocky. (oh the irony)

"Hahaha! did you really think i'd be here all alone?" Volt Tigress now laughing tauntingly, more lights came on and revealed , Mets, and some Pantheons.

"Is that all you have Volt Tigress?" Zero remarked, "I must say, even though this is alot, this isn't even the hardest thing I've been in my whole life."

"Hah! I know everything about you Zero, you're weak inside, you just try to ignore all those facts." At this point, Volt was even deactivating her static claws.

"You sure you know everything about me, since there's one thing you forgot." Zero answered back, then suddenly started to glow purple.

"Zero? are you all right?" Ciel asked worried, and felt nervous.

His armor was changing, his Yellow hair becoming Gray, his Saber becoming Light Blue, and his Armor becoming black. "This is what you call, My Black armor. otherwise, what they refer to as the Proto Armor."

"Ohhhh That's your surprise! Ohhhhh I'm so scared pleaaaase don't retire me! BWAHAHA!"

Volt Tigress replied Sarcastically, and before she knew it, before anyone actually, She was slashed at and lost part of her ear. "Aaaagh! Why you pesky!" Volt said angrily.

"Tsk tsk tsk, is that all you noticed?" Zero chuckled.

"What are you- wait, my, the V-fires! the Mets! the Pantheons! They're all sliced in half!"

Volt was starting to feel fear. the Hunter was starting to become the Prey.

"Now, your turn." Zero started to channel some energy to his saber to release a shockwave that came from his saber. "Take this!"

The shockwave slashed through Volt Tigress' left arm. crying out in pain, Zero dashed towards her, and slashed her Left leg, then shot a few blasts aimed at her chest, before finishing her off with Split Heavens. Zero reverted back to his old fashioned red color. "Hmph, wasn't even a challenenge." but suddenly, the ground started to shake, and Volt was glowing White.

"Hahaha! Did you forget I still have the Supra Force Metal's energy within me?"

Volt released a shockwave from her claws, then dashed to Axl and kicked him in his stomach 3 times before delivering a roundhouse to the head, then dashed to X and stabbed him in his Stomach, then kicked Elpizo on his face, then stabbed Zero in his stomach before slashing at him, knocking Zero into the air, then Volt Tigress dashed up to Zero and released a shockwave from her claw, then charged for another shockwave from the ground. Hitting Zero with endless shockwaves.

"Gr...*Pant* damn it..." Zero was severely damaged, lost his function on his right arm and left leg, he couldn't even feel his left hand.

"Hehehe, now for the last one." Volt was approaching Ciel, slowly, in order to see the fear on her face. Zero caught a glance on Volt approaching Ciel, seeing the fear in Ciel's eyes.

"No! I- I won't let you!" Zero started to glow purple, but this time, he didn't revert to black, he just instantly moved to Volt, almost as if teleporting, then Punched her in the gut, Kicked her 3 Times from Stomach to head, Unleashed an Uppercut that was so strong that it knocked her into the air, grabbed his Z-saber, Slashed at Volt repeatedly before kicking her down, then he raised his saber above his head, his Saber extended, he was floating in the air, then slashed his Z-saber Vertically, unleashed a Single HUGE Shockwave. Yelling "Ittouryoudan, GENMUREI!"

Instantly killing Volt Tigress. he then stopped glowing then fell to the ground...damaged...

X, who just recovered from the stab, witnessed what happened, and requested to be transported back to base. then they all teleported back.


	8. Alone with Zero (Part 1)

MMZ: Return of the Legend: Chapter 8: Ciel's entry # 2 / Alone with Zero.

...Z...Ze...ro...Zero...

"...h...huh?...Where am, I?" Zero, who was unconcious, woke up...to find Ciel resting on him... "(That voice, I heard that before.) Rise and Shine, Angel." Zero shaked Ciel's head, who woke up. "nnnnnnnnnhhhh...huh...oh...Zero...you're awake..." "You must've felt exhausted after our mission yesterday, I...I don't remember anything yesterday from our mission after entering Volt Tigress' room. All I know is that it was finished sucessfully."

Ciel laughed a bit, covering it with her hand, which made Zero smile.

"Where's X and the others?" Zero asked Ciel, curious about what happened.

"Oh, they went on a mission, they were gonna get some E-crystals for the Elves, they won't be back for 3 hours or so..." Ciel answered back.

"MESSAGE, MESSAGE, MESSAGE FROM: X" Ciel's portable device rang, she looked at the call, and answered it, It was X, and he spotted Zero awake.

"Good to see you're awake, buddy."

"Good to see you're fine, you guys left for E-crystals for the elves?"

"Yeah, we did, and by the way, I need to tell you, We were gonna be back after 3 Hours or so, but since the site we're at doesn't have that much, and Elpizo wants to "Explore" the outside with Mother Elf, we'll be back after 3 days."

"After 3 days? wait, how long was I out?"

"Oh, you were out for 1 week and 4 days."

"Okay, thanks, good luck out there."

"By the way Zero, hope I wasn't interrupting a moment between you two lovebirds." X chuckled.

"Heh, don't worry, you weren't." Zero replied back, chuckling also

"All right, see ya!" X ended the call.

"So then, Ciel...mind if we can talk about last time...what you said, what did I have exactly?"

"Oh, well...you technically have..."certain male organs". get what I mean?"

"...You serious?" Zero asked surprised, and Ciel nodded.

"...wow...looks like when that person made my copy body, he must've been pretty lonely!"

Zero laughed along with Ciel. "And, atleast I'm not alone, I have you..."

"Yeah...and I have a certain idea, since you have that, male organs."

"...ooooh i've seen enough movies to know where this is going."

Ciel stood up, walking slowly to the curtain, then closing it and locking the door.

(now usually you'd see the Lemon in the fanfic, but I'll be in the writing it in the Next Chapter.)


	9. Alone with Zero (part 2 LEMONS INCLUDED)

MMZ: Return of the Legend: Alone time with Zero/ Entry # 2

_Entry # 2 I feel so much better after confessing._

2 weeks ago, I confessed to Zero about how much I loved him, I was scared that he would reject me, but he didn't. He had the same feeling towards me too, I felt much better around him, 1 week and 5 days ago, I went to my very first mission, I didn't do much, only hacked some codes and managed to take down a few Mavericks, but something stranged happened that day, When I was about to be harmed...or rather killed, Zero suddenly glowed purple, and

_**KILLED**__ Volt Tigress, He was showing no mercy, repeatedly striking Her with strong blows, then finishing her off with a Giant Beam that could've cutted even the tallest thing in the world in half with a single slash...What if I don't know Everything about Zero...what if he has some dark secrets within him that even I don't know...or better yet...that X doesn't know...anyways, this is starting to get on me, and I had absoulutely the best time with Zero. We were all alone for 3 Days. only ones that were in the base was just Me, Zero, and the other resistance...we had close calls to be honest though. hehe._

_-Ciel._

Ciel finished her entry then saved it in her documents, she went outside to have some fresh air and bumped into Zero.

"Oh...Hi my "lovebird partner"." Zero greeted Ciel playfully and embraced her, and she returned the hug.

"So...remember anything since 3 days ago?" Ciel asked playfully.

"Wow, all I just said was Hi and we're already on that topic huh?" Zero replied, rubbing her head. "Not that I'm bothered about it, hehe."

When a voice that was so disturbing that it broke the atmosphere between Zero and Ciel.

"WHY YOU! GET BACK HERE! I'LL TEACH YOU GUYS HOW IT IS TO CUT MY HAIR!"

"Huh?" Zero and Ciel said in Unison, staring behind them, and what they saw was Axl and Menart Running away from Elpizo, who had a short ponytail.

"Hey, Elpiz! they got you didn't they?" Zero asked mockingly

"Darn those lil' Rascals!" Elpizo was in no mood to talk, he was just wanting to get his hands on those two pranksters to teach them a lesson or two.

"Well off they go." Ciel bumped Zero with her elbow, who returned the favor by simply looking at her then carrying her into **their **room, where no one was allowed to enter without permission and is protected by a password and is often locked. there was a bed for two people, with the colors red and pink with a "C" on the Pink side and respectively a "0" on the red side to represent Ciel's and Zero's side. Zero laid down Ciel on her side and got on her, gently putting his lips to Ciel's, embracing her gently. Stroking her long, soft, yellow hair. her gentle sky blue eyes, her beautiful face, she looked exactly like an angel from above...well...to Zero atleast.

"Ciel, if anything bothers you, tell me, okay?" Zero gently whispered to Ciel.

"There's nothing that bothers me as long as I'm around you." saying this while giving Zero a kiss. "I'm happy to hear that."

*FLASHBACK*

_Ciel closed the curtain and locked the door, making sure no one was there. then she lay herself down beside Zero. sticking her lips to Zero's, who returned it by embracing Ciel, who was blushing, but didn't mind. "Zero?" "Hmmm?" "Just a quick question before we do "it". how do I get rid of your helm and..well, technically your, "Robot Brief"_." "_Oh that? well, only I can remove it...for some "security reasons". Heheh..he...heh...he...er...crap...this is getting awkward."_

_"Well, you wouldn't mind removing it so I can "trespass"?" _

_"Yeesh, since when did you start acting like this? not that I don't like it."_

_Zero removed his "Robot Brief" and his Helmet, leaving only his vest on and his black suit._

_Ciel was just __about __to remove Zero's vest when there was a knock on the door. _

_"Hello? Sister Ciel? Is anyone in here?" a small voice said, and it was Alouette,_

_"Shhhh, Zero, Hide under the sheets and pretend you're still unconcious!" Ciel whispered to Zero._

_"Hello? Okay I'm just gonna come in just to make sure if anyone is in here." _

_*Shhhhhhhhhng* *sssssssshhhhhhg* _

_..._

_"Oh hi Alouette, what brings you here?"_

_"Sis? well I wanted to check on Mr .Zero."_

_"Well, He's still unconcious."_

_"Can I look at him atleast?"_

_"No."_

_"Come on pleaaaase?"_

_"NO."_

_"(Hmmmmmmmmmmm) Oh look, Cerveau is calling you Sis."_

_"Okay, no looking at Zero okay?"_

_"Okay. (Yeah Right.)"_

_Ciel left the room to see Cerveau, and what happens next for Alouette, well, let's just say, she was wondering what happened to Zero's Helm and Robrief._

_"Alouette, you tricked me to look at Zero didn't you?"_

_"Uh-huh, and what happened to Mr Zero's Helm and...his white thing?"_

_"Okay Alouette seriously time to gooooo, bye bye!"_

_Ciel closed the door and then this time DOUBLE CHECKED to make sure she locked it._

_"(Man how does she manage to hack through my passwords?)_

_"Now, back to where we left of-"_

_"Hello? is there anyone in here? this is Hirondelle."_

_"Seriously? okay, can you wait again Ze-"_

_"No one in here I guess, well, wouldn't want to interrupt Zero's slumber now would I?"_

_"-_- He asks if anyone is in here, and leaves the moment he finishes speaking, nice."_

_"Now, let's go back to buisness for real this time, and just to make sure, I'm switching off the lights."_

_She did as so, then she worked on Zero's vest. then eventually Zero's Jumpsuit._

_..._

_only to reveal he also wore jeans and brief underneath his jumpsuit._

_"Okay seriously? is this for security again?"_

_"No, I feel cold down there."_

_Ciel removed his jeans and brief,_

_..._

_only to change her mind at the last second she could remove it and decides to cover themselves using a blanket. THEN she'll remove his brief._

_Zero: "(Man, she must be pretty busy.)"_

_"Okay, found it!" Ciel covered themselves with the blanket, just to get HER turn of clothes removal."_

_"...really? black undershirt with my face on it? and same goes for the bra, with my name on it with a heart?"_

_"^/^ Yeah..."_

_now at this point, Zero's brief was removed, to show his "Flesh Saber" (Okay I'm sure you guys really were waiting for this, sorry for the whole "DELAY".) Ciel, looking at Zero. blushing like mad, climbed onto Zero, and kissed him, before grabbing it, stroking it back and forth, before putting her lips onto it. and started to lick it._

_"Nh...C-Ciel..." Zero, who was feeling weird also. "Zero..." after a few minutes Zero was close. "C-Ciel, hold on, I..I'm about to.." He released his load into Ciel's mouth, who coughed it up._

_"C-Ciel." Grabbing Ciel started to kiss her again, while Ciel still had a tie to keep her hair a Ponytail, Zero removed the tie to show long blond hair, eventually, Zero got on top of Ciel. _

_"...Are you sure, about this?" The reply was a Nod. then he thrusted, eventually breaking the "Barrier". "Ng...Nah!" "NNhhhhhhhhhh!" His thrusts were getting faster, and faster, and Ciel's moanings were getting louder, They were going to explode anytime soon, "Ciel, I'm about to!"_

_"Z-Zero!" Zero kept on thrusting till they released together. "ZEEERO!" "CIEEEEEEL!"._

_..._

_Ciel, Leaning on Zero. Kissed him on the cheek again. "Z...Zero...I..I..I love you..."_

_"I...love you too...Ciel..."_


	10. 2 vs Many, A Rival's Challenge (part 1)

Megaman Zero: Return of the Legend: Chap 9, A rival's challenge. and Two vs Many. (Part 1)

(Sorry for the long Update, still had school, and was trying to extend my chapters, i thought they were long since WordPad wasn't on full screen, lol. ^^" anyways, I apologize to the "Lemon Lovers" out there, I'm trying to get this FanFic look nice but can't due to pressure, anyways, thanks for the review, "Guest"... The main idea in this story was that due to Zero losing his memories, he doesn't really remember anything, which, in my opinion, caused his negative attitude, during the time Ragnarok was descending, he had his thoughts about his past, since he gets his memories back hinted by the "Never Cared" meaning he got his memories back, or most atleast. I'll be posting the "Thoughts of Zero while descending on Ragnarok. back to Lemon, anyways, next lemon will be better, I promise, back to the story.)

_Entry # 3: A quick thought..(Incomplete)_

_So, lately I've been wondering, even though Zero has been acting sweet to me lately, He still seems to avoid the others...I wonder, if there's anything bothering him."_

Ciel, in the middle of typing this, was interrupted by a knock, saving her document and adding the Incomplete tag. Opening the door, finds Alouette, entering the room.

Alouette, looking at Ciel with her bright blue eyes. "Sis? I've noticed there was something bothering you, may I ask what it is? or is it a bit too much for you to tell me?"

Ciel, looking back at her, replied "Nothing is bothering me Alo, what gives you that idea?"

"Well, I've noticed you've been on the computer lately, typing some things while looking sad, and lately been researching about elves."

"...how did you...know that?" Ciel asked surprised.

"Well, Menart has been trespassing in your room lately. especially the "Reserved Room"."

"...I'm guessing you hacked the password, huh?" Ciel asked rather embarassed.

"? That room had a password?" Alouette was looking surprised".

"Wait, you mean you could just open it WITHOUT a pass?"

A nod came from Alo.

"-_- I seriously need to double check."

While Ciel has been sleeping, Zero entered Cerveau's lab.

"Hmmm? Oh, Zero, What brings you here?"

"...Nothing...soo...been making any weapons lately?"

"Oh, well, haven't made any, but I'm currently making one."

"Any fancy names?" Zero mentioned, Cerveau didn't noticed the smirk.

"Well...no...but the type of weapon it is, is an arm cannon."

Zero quickly replied, "A buster in short."

"Excuse me?" Cerveau asked surprised.

"I've recalled my memories during the crash, I turned off my communicator on purpose since I didn't want to hear Ciel's sorrow." Zero replied, adding "thus I remember the type of weapon I had, I'll try to change my arm to an Buster."

"Well, you'd lose a hand then."

"No, you see, my creator, whoever he was. seemed to have installed a buster, your "Arm cannon" that was able to revert back from a buster to the normal hand."

"Interesting...so how exactly did you do it?" Cerveau asked, getting attached to this info.

"Well...that's the thing, I'm not sure about it..." Zero mentioned, rather embarassed.

"Well, I really need to get this working, I'm also trying to give X a better Buster...After building him a body which he was able to get back in." Cerveau mentioned, while working on his buster.

"That's not surprising, I think I do remember his buster mechanics." Zero replied back.

"It's be a great help if you could help me build this." Cerveau requested.

"Well...If I do recall correctly, X's buster had the ability to charge, causing plasma shots, which was also empowered by solar energy itself." Zero told trying to help.

"Wow, even I'm getting confused by this." Cerveau, as he said, was confused.

The Operators, calling the attention of everyone, told through the speakers,:

"Attention, If we may have it, a message is coming from Area Zero, please come to the CMD room, ASAP."

"Sounds like your queue Zero, don't worry, I'll find a way to get this buster similar to X's...(Hopefully.)" Cerveau mentioned.

"All right." Zero said leaving the room.

Back at the CMD room, Axl was there, talking to the operators.

"So, just a question, why exactly you guys don't like getting called by your names?" Axl asked them.

"Well...It's sorta hard to explain." Ro, I mean the Brunette operator replied back.

"Don't worry, I won't be bothering you about it. *not like that Palette*."

"Who?"

"No one."

"Operator, we're here." X called the attention of the Trio.

"So, what's the message?" X asked them.

Statics were heard, meaning they were trying to get the settlement's signal.

"Greetings, I supposed you all remember me before...sorry for blasting Neo Arcadia."

Zero: "Right right, so what is it, Craft?" Zero replied back, seemingly not caring.

"Well, good to meet you, X, I believe your friend here, has confessed about his feelings to Dr. Ciel." Craft said, reffering to "A blond cyberelf".

"Oh great, now even the settlement knows?" Zero replies irratated.

"Haha, don't get hot headed now, only Neige and I know, don't worry, your secret is safe.."

"Yeah, I'm not hot headed with you...I'm feeling a bit angry at some "Blond Cyberelf."

Elpizo: "Oh come on, seriously? why is everybody blaming me?"

"Oh gee I don't know, probably since you're the only one who FRIGGIN GOSSIPED?" Zero, sarcasticaly, replied."

"And they call blonds stupid..._." Elpizo replied back.

"Ahem, perhaps you forgot we're blonds, too?" Zero asked, seriously ready to use his Z-Knuckle to land a quick tug on his hair.

"Oh, right..."

"Ahem, I wouldn't mind interrupting. "Craft interrupted. "But, we detected a Maverick army approaching us?"

"Well, just how many are they."

"Probably around 500 , and 600 Axeroids, 400 Pantheon Aces, and lastly 400 Golems, let's not forget about 130 Lamplorts, shouldn't be much of a challenge right?"

"Really. Only that many? not really a challenge." Zero replied back.

"Figured, all right. see you soon." Craft ended his message.

X: "Zero, don't you find it strange, about 2030 Mavericks?"

"Yeah...It doesn't seem right..."

Zero, X, Axl, and Elpizo was nearly about to leave when they had a message.

"Wait, another message...No...no, this can't be real..."

"Hahahaha! Miss me, you three? I'm back! and this time, I'm not holding back! X, I Challenge you, go to the Forest of Dysis, there, we fight!" A Maverick voice came...

"You! Vile! I thought I retired you years ago!" X, staring at the old purple reploid, Vile, a Maverick who caused trouble to X and Zero many times in the past, always trying to defeat X, failing.

"You remember X? A Century ago, when that girly looking reploid Lumine, was trying to establish a "So Called New World?"

"Yeah, so what is it to you Vile?" Zero replied back.

"I missed you so much Zero, acting so cocky, trying to use that as a shell to forget about Iris!"

"Shut it, Vile!" Zero, threatening Vile.

"HAHAHA! And who's that lady over there?" Pointing to Ciel. "She must be a reminder of Iris, huh!?"

"Grr! Vile! If you plan about taking her life! You'd have to go through me!"

"Hah! Over your Dead, Cold Steel rusty body? I'd like that! now get here X by Sunset, If you don't, you can say goodbye to that base of yours! Hahaha!" The Transmission ended.

"Damn! If he even lays a finger on Ciel, He's DEAD!" Zero, who's eyes were filled with Rage.

Ciel: "Zero...Nothing bad is going to happen to me, as long as I have you..."

"Grrr...*Sigh* I suppose...Let's go! We need to help the settlement."

X: "Zero, I'll go to Vile." X mentioned back.

"Fine, good luck, he shouldn't be much of a challenge, wouldn't he?"

"Yeah, good luck to you all!" X, before teleporting to Forest of Dysis.

"Now...Teleport me to the army, along with Axl, Ciel, you get the resistance ready."

"All right!"

Zero, along with Axl, saw the army from a distance.

"Ready for this?" Zero, with his Z-saber drawn...

"Heh, I was waiting for this moment," Axl, with his Axl bullets ready.

There, from the distance...the Army wasn't gonna stop...It wouldn't be an easy fight...or it would be to Zero.

Hope you enjoyed!


	11. A Rival's Challenge, 2 vs Many (Part 2)

Megaman Zero Return of the Legend, Endless Fight (A Rival's challenge and Two vs Many Part 2)

Chap 10. Enjoy!

Zero, dashed to the Army straight ahead, his Z-saber drawn, shooting down the Axeroids while deflecting energy shots with his Z-Saber, while Axl dashed straight into the air, shooting down the Pantheon Aces, and the army below.

Zero continued to slash unmercifuly at the , Axeroids, Twirling and leaping high into the air, grabbing hold of one of the aces with his hand, smashing him to the grounds, causing a shockwave going on, Zero quickly twirled around to deliver a kick to the , and stab the other one beside him, using his hand as a grip on the ground, spinning, grabbing one of the fallen Axeroid's Axe, to rip it off, and slash directly, throwing it at the other ace, before deflecting a shot from the Pantheon Ace, before getting hit on the stomach.

"Heh, this wouldn't be as easy as I thought." Zero said while his fist was starting to glow...

"Hmph, see if you can handle this! GRAAAAAAH!" Punching at the so hard that it was sent flying to the other ones.

Axl, shooting down the Pantheon aces. quickly twirled to deliver another kick at the Pantheon, then, spinning around in the air in all angles, unleashed his bullets to take care of the other enemies. before flying down to deliver a kick to the Axeroid, then twirling around again to dodge a shot from the , blowing his head off.

Zero, started to glow again, to turn into his black armor, dashing into the center of the Area covered by the army, leaped up into the air, and stabbed his saber into the ground, unleashing shockwaves coming from his saber, blowing away the other Mavericks, then unleashing a shockwave from his saber, before dashing to the other side of the shockwave, unleashing one more shockwave, before leaping up into the air, firing a charged shot to the grounds, which caused a huge explosion to happen.

Ciel, watching from a distance, thought for a while that he didn't need backup, but she rushed ahead to the settlement.

"Craft! Neige! Good to see you guys again!" Ciel shouted cheerfully.

"Ciel!" Neige, who gave a friendly hug to Ciel, asked her if it's the backup needed.

"Yeah, and well, I'm guessing he's already receiving the backup?"

"Yeah." Neige winked.

Back at Zero and Axl, there was only 1000 Mavericks left,

"Tired already Axl?" Who was catching his breath "And you're the one who's flying."

"Heh, don't get cocky." before twirling around to shoot down mavericks.

Zero, leaped into the air, spinning around with his saber, to take down more mavericks, slashing at others, smashing their faces to the other ones, deflecting shots, throwing ripped legs and arms to the other ones, kicking the Pantheon, before punching the ground for rocks to come out flying to smash the other ones, turning to slash at one more Maverick, at this point, every single maverick rushed at Zero, pinning both him and Axl to the ground...

"Really? this old move? well, compare that move. to this move!" Zero's Fist glowed, not with Z-Knuckle Energy, punching the ground, with balls of energy coming out.

"C-Flasher!" Zero yelled while performing the technique.

No maverick was left, before Frost Phoenix came out.

Armed with mechanical wings with ice tips and jet boosters, armed with claws and red and blue color, with 8 inch long beak, and with red eyes, ready for battle.

"Finally, about time, was waiting for this." Axl said. ready to fire at Frost.

"Hmph, that was only the side course...GRAAAAAAH!" Frost Phoenix dashed to Axl, delivering a Punch to the face, igniting it, then a fiery kick to Axl's stomach, then leaping into the air and diving directly at Axl, which caused Axl to get pinned on the ground.

"Hah! why would you think I'd send that many? I've been trying to get you guys tired! but it looks like only one of you are." Kicking Axl aside...

"I'd admit, that's a nice strategy, so...let's dance?" Zero prepared his Z-Saber.

"Ready when you are, Zero." Frost Phoenix, getting ready for a battle.

They stood their, momentarily, till Axl had the urge to be the referee.

PEW!

"Go...*cough*..."

Zero and Frost dashed at each other, Frost blocking a punch from Zero and Zero who blocked a Kick, Frost twirled to unleash a Ice Cold kick to Zero but Zero dodged it and sweeped Frost to do a rising saber uppercut, which Frost dodged, and unleashed an Ice blast to Zero, who dodged it and the Ice blast created an arena around Zero.

"Now, let's see you dodge this!" Frost yelled as he leaped into the air and threw a barrage of fire blasts at Zero, creating explosions around the Arena...the Smoke disappeared, and revealed that Zero wasn't there.

"Right behind you!" Zero yelled as he thrusted the deactivated saber to Frost's back, before activating it to slash downwards, stabbing Frost, and diving downwards to the sky,

Zero, now on the ground, charged his buster and shot it at the landing location of Frost...

when the smoke disappeared, there was only an ice sculpture of Frost, and the real Frost kicked Zero in the back, before slashing at Zero with his burning claws, and then kneeing him repeatedly on his stomach until Zero couldn't stand, before uppercutting Zero.

"Is that all you've got?" Frost Phoenix taunted.

Zero, now airborne, did a flip to regain his air control, and dashed towards Frost Phoenix, Phoenix kicked directly at Zero, but Zero dodged to his side, punching Frost Phoenix's stomach, before turning around to elbow him on the face, then deactivating his saber, hitting him repeatedly with the hilt of it, before leaping back and charging his Buster Shot.

"I'll guess that you're gonna use the Supra Force Metal." Zero mentioned.

"No...I've lost, and you didn't use any tricks on me, an intelligent being you are, indeed."

"Well, then, you're the first Maverick to show a fair fight." Zero remarked.

"Maverick? No, I'm just following orders...and...We-" Frost Phoenix's system has been shut down as a cloacked figure dived, and stabbed him on the back of his head..

"Hmph, you're a noisy one, I ordered you to take care of Zero, and you decide to break orders by not using the Supra Force Metal fragment...weak pile of junk!" before deactivating his saber.

"Huh? who're you?" Zero, still having his Z-saber drawn.

"Don't you recognize me, Zero? that Reploid you hated so much, the one who caused the virus to break? that very same being.." as the being walked towards Zero, who was backing off.

"Who made you kill Iris?" The being started to chuckle.

"Who made me kill Iri- You...you're back?" Zero started to back off even more.

"What's the matter Zero? scared of me? Hahaha! And here is the former squad leader of the 0th unit of the Maverick Hunters, the very same robot, trembling before me? Hahaha! I made you suffer before, and I'll make you suffer again!" the being started to laugh like an insane madman, before stopping walking towards Zero.

"Don't tell me you forgot who I am, Zero, you and your pitiful friends had the chance to be join us, to fulfill our true destiny, and here you are, tormented by the return of me, trembling with fear, filled with rage, you, Zero...could've been my sucsessor." the being, now smiling, revealing his insane smile, and his scarred eyes, which was glowing.

"Shut up! I've already seen you manipulate Axl's leader, Red, kill Alia's friend, Gate, and the one" Zero, now starting to get angry, and to glow again. "And the one who used my DNA, to try to make me your lapdog, created a stupid miscolored clone of me, and the one who forced me to take Iris' life! SIGMA!" Zero dashed towards Sigma, who parried the slash from him.

"Hah! you're nowhere near the Zero I used to remember, you're weak now!" Sigma taunted while landing a punch at Zero's gut.

"GRAAAAAH!" Zero yelled, trying to punch Sigma's face, who grabbed his hand and started to break it.

"NGRRR, GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Zero yelled in pain and rage as he was struggling to reach Sigma.

"BWAHAHAHA! You, You hardly resemble your past self, before, you had the potential to become one of my servants, and you rejected it, now you're filled with rage, trying to take me down, hardly thinking about what to do!" before unleashing a final kick to Zero, then dashing behind him and stabbing Zero's arm.

"I'll give you a chance, Zero... You better satisfy me, I have Vile, and some new friends with me, I'll give you 2 weeks after you take down all 8 groups of Mavericks, you better be alive Zero, cause if you don't live, I'll eliminate all of those you love...and infect those stupid foolish Reploids with the YOUR Virus, and create total chaos in the world!" before knocking Zero out cold.

There, there's that monster I've been waiting to bring into the story, Zero now has 14 days to challenge Sigma, otherwise, if he doesn't, there wouldn't be anyone to stop Sigma and Weil's plot to make total chaos happen in the world.

After all Mavericks are destroyed, Each chapter will represent a day


	12. Old friends, and even older friends

Chapter 12: Old friends, and even older friends.

(You'll get the Older friends later, but before that, just so you know this is going to include characters from the Classic Series - Zero series, and My next story which is after this one is going to be during the ZX series, but that doesn't mean I won't be updating this, after the FanFiction story ends, I'll be adding bonus chapters, focusing around Zero and his friends.)

"No, Grrr, why couldn't I protect anyone...Why was I made like this, I can't control myself, am I going to become insane?! Will I end up killing everyone, making them share the fate of my closest one before!?"

There it was, his old memories hunting him again, he can see it, the field, filled with corpses of innocent Reploids, Humans, his friends, his enemies, hearing a voice telling him to destroy everyone, kill. No life seen, buildings destroyed, trees withered, everything smashed. People murdered brutally, stabbed, sliced, beaten to death. Only thing left was him, having his mind completely lost. Nothing to stop him, before he's the only one left on the entire area.

"NOOO!" Zero yelled as he woke up, catching his breath, before calming down.

"...That, that same nightmare...It's been repeating itself, I don't even know who that person was." after calming down, he checked where he was, he was in the base, having cracked armor. He tried to stand up but only managed to limp, once he got out of the door. He tried to t

"Damn it. Why can't I move?!"

"Zero? Zero! You shouldn't be out of bed yet!" Cerveau ran towards Zero.

"What the hell happened...?" Zero, who managed to get up thanks to Cerveau

"You were knocked out during the fight, geez and you're lucky that being didn't kill you."

"Being? Sigma! Where's Sigma!" Zero managed to stand up from the memories.

"Woah woah, relax Zero, you aren't ready yet. You might as well get some rest before you get up. I'd say about an hour or so should do the trick, but to restore you back completely, that'd take a day."

"I'll wait for an hour." Zero said lying back down from where he woke up.

"(Figured it as much.)" Cerveau thought to himself.

As Cerveau opened the door, Zero called him.

"Hmm?" Cerveau looked at Zero.

"T...Thanks for the help...can you call X also?"

"Sure...and no problem..."

...

_Entry # 3: A quick thought.._

_So, lately I've been wondering, even though Zero has been acting sweet to me lately, He still seems to avoid the others...I wonder, if there's anything bothering him. I wonder if it's past memories, or some problems, or the fact that an old enemy of his and X is back, who I believe according to X, forced Zero to kill someone he adored, that really must've hurt, losing someone already made me feel horrible, but by my own hands? I can't even describe just how horrible it is to kill someone you love, especially when you're forced._

Ciel saved this and went outside, to have some fresh air, to see Allouette playing with Menart.

"(Hmmm since when did Allo play with Menart?)" Ciel wondered to herself as she went to the CMD room.

As Ciel entered the room, she finds Elpizo talking to X

Elpiz: "What do you mean It's gonna be hard for us to take down Sigma alone? If you could take him down just by yourself and Zero. How is it gonna be harder?"

"As I metioned, We all got upgraded, You and I did ressurect Zero, correct?"

"Yes? How's that supposed to answer my question?"

"Well, when you suggested the whole, "let Zero and Ciel unite together" crap, I also managed to upgrade him using enough of my energy."

"You know, talking about that In the CMD room isn't making me feel comfortable, considering I just heard the door open."

"Well simple, because Ciel just entered." X pointed to Ciel, who was standing looking at Elpizo thinking about making Ciel's dream come true.

"Huh? Ah crap."Elpizo teleported out of the base due to embarassment.

"Soooooooooooooooo." Ciel said as looked away. "He wanted me to be with Zero?"

X nodded. "Yeah, I have no clue how he even knew you liked Zero."

"(Just the thought of that makes me shudder, first Cerveau, now Elpizo.)"

Cerveau calls X to tell him about the buster.

"Right, I'll be there soon." X turned to Ciel. "Listen, We promise you that we'll stop Sigma." He said before turning around to go to Cerveau, while near the door, X also added "And then peace between Humans and Reploids will be finally true, and Zero finally take a break with someone."

*meanwhile, in an unknown area.*

"So, they're back?" a voice came.

"Yes, the X hunters are back, so is the Nightmare creation based off Zero. He's still mentally unstable though, but otherwise, perfectly fine." another voice replied back.

"Hehehe, I'm sure that we'll have some fun, shouldn't we, Bit?"

"Yes, we should, Byte."

"Finally, we've been behind the scenes for a century with out any fun, this time, we'll take care of X! Hahaha!"

*In another Area*

"..."

"Hey, shouldn't you be dead?"

"What's it to you? It's just like before, I'll be one of the strongest ones."

"Hmph, until now you still can't let go of it, can you?"

"So? I expected you to die due to the overload in you."

"Heh, I still have a few tricks in my sleeves."

"..."

"..."

"Something's wrong, isn't there?"

"You bet."

"Let me guess, Another stupid war is gonna happen?"

"No, no...just...well...I think your "Brother" needs help."

"Excuse me? You don't mean that longhaired !# do you?"

"Shuuuush." the voice said placing his finger on the other one's lips.

"BLEH! D-don't do that!" The other figure said as he blushed.

*back at the resistance*

Zero, now feeling well, got up and went to the Operators. Who seemed to be laughing along with Axl.

"Sorry, am I interupptiing something, Axl?"

"Nah, just some info I told to them."

"This doesn't have to do with me before, does it?" Looking at them.

"No. no..." Blond said before chuckling.

"Yep it does have something to do with me. What did you tell them this time Axl?"

"Heh, figure it out yourself, pretty boy." Axl said before leaving the room.

...

"Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo...Now what?" Zero asked himself as he walked out of the room also.

"Alright X! Here's your new buster!"

"Thanks! How did you even know my buster system?"

"Well, Zero told me what it was."

"...He said Solar and Plasma, did he?"

"Yeah." Cerveau said scratching his head.

"Did you add the whole "Charge faster upgrade"?"

"Wait, what? Zero didn't tell me that!" Cerveau was shocked.

X facepalms himself before saying that Zero didn't say that because X told Cerveau to add that upgrade also which WASN'T in the original buster.

What happens next? Well...let's say...hmmmmmmm, Tom and Jerry things happened next.

As for Zero and Ciel...well...you know what happens, go to ze room and...well...don't need to explain that part.

SORRY FOR THE VERY LONG UPDATE. I GOT SICK, I WAS BUSY FINIShing MMZ COLLECTION. PSP FIXED. PLAYING LEAGUE OF LEGENDS...Yeah...No need to caps. anyways. Apologies for the long update, I've been busy lately. So yeah...I work on multiple chapters at once when I get the chance, rather than 1 chap per day. ^^.


End file.
